yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Zigetvar
*'Hikâye-i Kesikbaş', Süleyman Çelebi'nin Mevlid-i Şerif'ine de alınan Grijgal palangasını saran Zigetvar kumandanı Kıraçin'in 1000 askerine karşı Kuru Kadının 114 kişiyle galibiyetinde şehit olan Veli ve Abdal olduğuna inanılan Deli Mehmet'in başını vermemesi üzerine Kuru Kadı tarafından yazılan Hikâye-i Kesikbaş bahri (bölümü). *Hikâye-i Kesikbaş Bahri *Beşikdüzü'lülerin Kadırga yaylasında bulunan ve Kadırga yaylasındaki Kesikbaş Tepesinde metfundur. Sinop'taki Seyit Bilal türbesi içinde bu hikâye anlatılır. Kosovo'da Mestan Gazi türbesi için de bu hikâye anlatılır. *'Ömer Seyfettin Olayı "Başını Vermeyen Şehit" adlı hikâyesinde şöyle anlatır.:' "...Hak budur ki, ol guzzâtın içinde böyle gaziler olmasa. Zigetvar'a bu kadar kurbi civarda, cevânib-i erbaa kafir hisarı iken, meks ve ârâm, bâhusus böyle cenge ikdâm ne mümkün idi..." Peçevî, s.355 Grijgal'de, komşu palangalarda Kuru Kadı için "deli oldu" diyorlardı. Her an "bekâ" bâdesini içmiş ezeli bir sarhoş gibi nihayetsiz bir gaşy, pâyansız bir şevk, sükûn bulmaz bir heyecan içinde yaşıyordu. Fakat nasıl "deniz çanağa sığmaz"sa, onun büyük sırrı da ruhuna sığmadı. Taştı. Huruç günü gördüğü harikayı herkese anlatmaya başladı. Hatta daha ileri gitti, çok iyi okuduğu "Mevlid-i Şerîf" lisanıyla o gün gördüğünü yazdı. Yüzlerce beyitlik bir destan düzdü. Ama o zaman eski şevki kayboluverdi. Ruhuna koyu bir karanlık doldu. Kalbine acı bir ağırlık çöktü. Artık Deli Mehmed'in yeşil nurdan mezarı içinde sürdüğü ilahî zevki göremez oldu. Bu mahrumiyet onu delirtti. Yemekten, içmekten kesildi. Bir gün yine perişan, kırlarda dolaşırken Deli Hüsrev'e rastgeldi. Meğer o da geziniyormuş. Elindeki yayıyla yavaşça Kuru Kadı'nın arkasına dokundu. — Ahmak, dedi, neye gördüğünü halka söyledin? Adam gördüğünü kâle geçirirse kazandığı hâli kaybeder. Eğer susaydın, gördüğün keramete ölünceye kadar şahit olacaktın... Kuru Kadı yere diz çöktü, ağlamaya başladı: — Çok perişanım, diye inledi, lütfet. Gel, beni gaflet uykusundan uyandır. Benim o görmüş olduğum ahvâl ne hikmettir? İçinde aklımı kaçırdığım bu mehâbet, bu heybet nedir? Benimle senden başka onu gören oldu mu? — Bir gören daha var. O "can" herkese görünmez. *Hikaye-i Kesikbaş'da Mevlid-i Şerif'in miraç ve mevlid bahirleri gibi bahirlerden birisidir. Yeniçeri isyanlarıyla Yeniçeri ocaklarının kaldırılması sonucu Bektaşi Tekkeleride kapatılmıştır. Bektaşi Tekkeleri kapatılmasından sonrada 1970'li yıllara kadar Çorum yöresi Alevileri ve Sünnileri arasında yapılan Mevlidlerde bu bahir okunurdu. Sonradan hocalar bu bahri okumaz oldu. Ehli beyti dahi anmaz oldular. Ondan sonra alevi-sünni düşmanlığı siyasal sebeplerle de artarak beslenmeye başladı. (Bu açıklamanın hakları Kaymakam Eyüp Sabri Kartal'a aittir.) *Tatarca Hikaye-i kesikbaş Kesikbaş (Tahmini olarak XIII. yüzyıl) Kesikbaş adlı bu şiir, elyazması mecmualarda, Destan-ı Kesikbaş, Kıssa-yı Kesikbaş, Kesikbaş Hi-kâyeti ve... Serburda gibi değişik isimlerle kayde-dilmiştir. Tatar halkı arasında ise, Kesikbaş Kitabı, Kesikbaş Kıssası adlarıyla geniş şöhret bulmuştur. Şiirin yazarı... *Kesikbaş Vikikaynak'ta, Hikâye-i Kesikbaş ile ilgili metin bulabilirsiniz. Hikâye-i Kesikbaş, Süleyman Çelebi'nin Mevlid-i Şerif'ine de... inanılan Deli Mehmet'in başını vermemesi üzerine Kuru kadı tarafından yazılan Hikâye-i Kesikbaş bahri (bölümü). Beşikdüzü'lülerin Kadırga yaylasında bulunan... *Hikâye-i Kesikbaş *Başını Vermeyen Şehit =WP= Szigetvár ( , , ) is a town in Baranya County in southern Hungary. History The town's fortress was the setting of the Battle of Szigetvár in 1566. It was a sanjak centre at first in Budin Province (1566–1601), later in Kanije Province (1601–1689). There was already a fortress in the marshland back in the Celtic and Roman times. The Castle of today was built on an artificial island - created by filling up the swampy area and driving the stream into a canal - in the 15th century. If you walk along the top of its external walls, 4 m thick at some places, you can get great views of the town. The bridge over the inner moat stands at the place where Nikola Šubić Zrinski and his soldiers broke out of the inner castle. The equestrian statue of Zrinski (*Zrin in today Croatia, around 1508. - †Szigetvár, 7. September 1566.) commemorates the self-sacrifice of the heroic captain of the castle. It is said that the Turks built up the mosque of sultan Suleiman I and the minaret beside it - only part of the latter can be seen today - in the honour of their sultan, perished in the siege, in twenty days after invading the castle. The former Andrássy Palace, hosting the exhibitions of 'Zrínyi Miklós Museum' on the history of the castle, is also next to them. Some other monuments in the town also date back to Turkish times. Two years after the siege, the mosque of Ali Pasha was built up, later - in 1788 - to be transformed into a Christian church: the Roman Catholic parish church. The two minarets, as well as the windows and niches with ogee arches indicate its original function. The Turkish House of red raw brick walls and interlaced steel window grills in Bástya Street was originally destined to be a caravanserai. The two holy-water basins of the Franciscan Church were made of Turkish washbasins. The carved main altar of the Baroque Church is another sight to see. In 1966, on the 400th anniversary of the siege, Szigetvár regained its old rank of a chartered ancient city. Development began to gather speed. Today it has a population of 12000. Along with the cannery and the shoe factory, more and more small-size private businesses offer new jobs to local people. The town has a regional hospital with 450 beds, several primaries and secondary schools, a student hostel for 100 persons as well as a music school. Image:Park_of_Hungarian_Turkish_Friendship_Szigetvár_3.jpg|Turkish-Hungarian Friendship Park in Szigetvar Image:Turkish-Hungarian_Friendship_Park.Szigetvar,_Hungary.jpg|Turkish-Hungarian Friendship Park in Szigetvar See also * Zrínyi Miklós References cs:Szigetvár de:Szigetvár eo:Szigetvár fr:Szigetvár hr:Siget (Sigetski kotar, Mađarska) id:Szigetvár it:Szigetvár hu:Szigetvár nl:Szigetvár pl:Szigetvár ro:Szigetvár ru:Сигетвар sk:Szigetvár sr:Сигет (град у Мађарској) sv:Szigetvár tr:Zigetvar Category:Populated places in Baranya county Category:Baranya Category:History of Baranya